Mephisto Pheles
Mephisto Pheles, whose real name is Samael, is a supporting protagonist in the manga/anime series Blue Exorcist. He is an Exorcist and the second strongest of the Eight Demon Kings; he holds the title The King of Time. He uses the name 'Johann Faust V '''in public and is the Principal of True Cross Academy. Following the death of Shiro Fujimoto, Mephisto takes it upon himself to enroll Rin in True Cross Academy, though Rin volunteered.. He is voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya in the Japanese version of the anime and Sam Riegel in the English version, the former of whom also voices Yato and Levi Ackerman. Appearance Mephisto has dark purple hair and forest green eyes. He is also very tall, having a height of 195 cm (6'5"). He is usually seen in an elegant white outfit that consists of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes. His appearance prompts Rin to refer to him as ''The Clown. As the series progresses, he stops wearing the jester pants and pointed shoes, instead wearing white dress pants and black shoes. In addition, he can transform into a small white dog when he counts down from three in German (up to three in the anime). In this form he is a small, fluffy, Scottish terrier-looking dog with a large pink ribbon around his neck with a silver trinket attached to it, the trinket being the symbol of an Exorcist. Personality Shrouded in mystery, one quickly learns of Mephisto's innate ability to act as if he knows more than what he is letting on. Careful and meticulous, he is like a chess player, always ahead of the game. He enjoys chaos, as he stated to himself that he was a hell-raiser, and Assiah to be his playground. He frequently observes the growing conflict around Rin and his friends with delight, though he does not wish to see any of his students get killed. He apparently 'loves' humans. When Mephisto first meets Amaimon in the series, it is implied he is conspiring with Satan and is most likely training Rin on his orders. He likes to make gambles with whoever possible, including Fujimoto, Rin, and the True Cross Order. He is prone to eccentric moments nestled in between serious moments, making light of a heavy mood and is portrayed as a man with more money than sense, but is very cheap when it comes to spending on others. Like his brother, he loves to eat sweets and he is deeply interested in the Japanese pop culture, proudly stating that he is an otaku in that, he loves computers, anime/manga, and/or pop culture to the point that it negatively effects his social life Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Exorcists Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Grey Zone Category:Big Good Category:Mentor Category:Obsessed Category:Demons Category:Anti Hero Category:Siblings Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Genius Category:Brutes Category:Knights Category:Reality Warper Category:Immortals